Winter Event
Winter event Created by:RedMamaLion Heva Clonia Online Winter Event The Winter event is a Holiday Event in Heva Clonia Online. Mobs will drop random items you can use for various events during the holiday event. Event Items Monsters will drop random items during the event. They will either be a Summon item, Decoration item or a Snowball. Summon Items are items that will create a festive summon for a short amount of time. It's health bar will deplete rapidly. They last about 5-10 minutes but will disappear much faster around NPCs or if items of the same kind are nearby. So if you place a Santa Hat Snowman near another one, their health will drop that much quicker. You can use the Decor. Ingredients to help replenish their health and also get random loot by doing so. Giant Snowman The Giant Snowman is a level 40 monster that sits inbetween the main stairs of Trade City Chico. '' It will only appear on Channel 1.'' To get away from laggy places or just too much crowding, other channels have been left alone. To join in on the event to try and kill (though at this point it does seem impossible) the Big Snowman you must be in channel one. It has several forms before becoming an actual target you can engage combat with. On the first non-aggressive forms you use the Snow Ball item to make it grow. You will randomly recieve Christmas Gift Box, one of six different types of candy (Health, mana & burn point recovery ranging from small, medium and large amounts of recovery) and very rarely a Christmas Stocking. When it does become aggressive you can engage in combat with it. It's level 40 though and never actually dies from what has been seen. It drops to nearly 1% health (this is an estimation, health is not viewable) floats up into the air, vanishes and the first forms appears where it was standing and the snowball fight starts up again. As you are fighting it (combat, not snowballs) it will also randomly drop gift boxes, one of three different types of candy or (extremely rarely) a stocking. Stockings act like Christmas Gift Boxes. Level 20 Baby Snowman will also appear during the combat phase but are extremely easy to kill especially with a larger groups of higher levels constantly doing Area of Effect damage to the Giant Snowman. HevaUS 2013-12-09 21-58-43-07.jpg|'Form One' HevaUS 2013-12-09 21-59-01-32.jpg|'Form Two' HevaUS 2013-12-09 21-59-56-12.jpg|'Form Three' HevaUS 2013-12-09 22-03-34-96.jpg|'Form Four' HevaUS 2013-12-09 22-06-10-34.jpg|'Form Five (its face appears and it becomes aggressive) There will also be an announcement as seen in the screenshot' HevaUS 2013-12-09 21-15-09-50.jpg|'Another shot of the face' Candy Drops The Giant Snowman drops candy the most of any item, combat or with Snow Balls. Candy ranges from Basic: HP (or) MP 10% Recovery, Burning Point 500 Recovery, Intermiediate: HP (or) MP 15% Recovery, Burning Point 1000 Recovery or Superior: HP (or) MP 20% Recovery, Burning Point 2000 Recovery. Red is for Health, Blue is for Mana. Blue Candy (Basic).png|Blue Candy Basic Blue Candy (Intermediate).png|Blue Candy Intermediate Blue Candy (Superior).png|Blue Candy Superior Red Candy (Basic).png|Red Candy Basic Red Candy (Intermediate).png|Red Candy Intermediate Red Candy (Superior).png|Red Candy Superior Boxes & Rewards You can also get Christmas Gift Boxes, Stockings or three different types of cash boxes called Golden Marbles ranging from Small, Medium & Large. These will only show up in your Cash tab of your bags. They will give the player Cash (store) items. Extremely rarely the player can also receieve cash items from Christmas Gift Boxes & Stockings alone. Players can recieve one of three different types of vendor trash from something called Ariel's Collection. Bronze (sells to a vandor for 10,000) Gold (30,000) or Platinum (50,000). Gold & Silver Arousal Shots, crafting items such as upgrade materials for armor and weapons, and a new set of clothing is also available. Cash store items can range from scrolls to potions to Protection Stones and so on. Category:Events